Breath
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Cuando Naruko abordó el tren bala directo a Tokio sintió que algo se desprendía de su alma pero no lo detuvo, fue su decisión a final de cuentas e iba a respetarlo en honor a las memorias, al amor que se tuvieron.' Entonces marcó el número directo de su móvil, escuchar su voz… fue increíble. Un simple 'Hello' (ImaNaru)


****Canción: Breath (Japanese version) - SM. The Ballad (Changmin & Krystal)  
>Pareja: ImaNaru<br>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivos autores, no hay fines de lucrar ni mala fe.  
>Advertencias: Angst, no hay beta.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Breath<strong>

**.**

_''Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ''_ Quiso decir… más las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la pesadez de su garganta; un suspiro de incredulidad le dio tras la bocina señales de vida. Entonces no era solo un teléfono muerto. Acompasado a su respiración, el hombre al otro lado de la línea sentía que iba a desfallecer. No sabe si está emocionado o al borde de las lágrimas, todo fue tan rápido que sus palabras tampoco salen de la forma que quiere.

Decir que Imaizumi fue el amor de su vida se quedaba corto, ese joven en sus años de preparatoria le dio los mejores momentos en su existencia aunque no pudiera admitirlo. Siempre ganaba el orgullo en cuanto se refería al azabache, a sus inolvidables ojos oscuros cuán noche invernal. Pero eso no significaba la falta de afecto… siempre fue así, ambos poniendo de su parte al modo correspondiente: uno llevando la contra al otro frente a terceros y... ya estando solos era otra cosa, compartían juramentos alimentando sus ilusiones.

Ilusiones, quedaban en solo eso.  
>Cuando Naruko abordó el tren bala directo a Tokio sintió que algo se desprendía de su alma pero no lo detuvo, fue su decisión a final de cuentas e iba a respetarlo en honor a las memorias, al amor que se tuvieron. Dolió saber por voz de Onoda que el pelirrojo solo duró una semana allá y se fue a otro lugar, para colmo… nunca supo a dónde. Nadie le quiso decir. ¿Por qué? Ocho años han pasado y todavía no lo sabe; si todo iba bien. De noche se preguntaba '' ¿En qué fallé?''<p>

Ahora con veinticinco años cumplidos y un título en Leyes pasa las horas de su vida vestido en traje, firmando documentos en un cubículo pequeño, todo por haber desechado la oportunidad que su familia le brindó. Si estuviera en el buffet no viviría en Japón sino en Alemania disfrutando lujos gracias a una educación rigurosa, no obstante quedó en una propuesta, Shunsuke prefería ganarse la vida con sus propias manos.

Las cosas que nunca cambiaron eran por supuesto las rutinas en bicicleta, el ciclismo seguiría siendo parte de su vida hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas para pedalear. Cada fin de semana estacionaba su auto frente los bosques y bajaba a su amiga de dos ruedas; equipos lo intentaron reclutar anteriormente pero los había rechazado. Si no corría con él no era lo mismo. Sí, aferrado a sus recuerdos paseaba por el llano, la brisa fresca recorriendo su cuerpo… era un sentimiento único aunque a veces terminaba por acordarse de muchas cosas. Como de las mejillas sonrosadas del chiquillo hiperactivo o sus comentarios fuera de lugar en momentos serios.

Miraba al cielo preguntándose si le iría bien, lo extrañaba mucho.

Y ahora que por cuestiones del destino lo tenía en una llamada, ambos simplemente compartían sus respiraciones. Nadie paga una llamada de larga distancia solo para escucharse, excepto ellos… porque más que escuchar los suspiros entrecortados era el alivio de saber que se encuentran bien a pesar de los años. Naruko se mantenía estático en su lugar, donde a través de la ventana se puede ver la Aguja Espacial. En Seattle hacía frío pero el sprinter estaba acalorado. Quería llorar de mero arrepentimiento, contestar no fue buena opción. El desgraciado Primaizumi todavía causaba ese efecto de acelerar su corazón a niveles inimaginables.

'' ¡¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?!'' En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la prefectura cometió el peor error de su vida, separarse de la persona que más adoraba. Error de adolescente que ahora resentía a tal grado que de su boca solamente salía una respiración acelerada. Se mordía el labio inferior como conteniendo el llanto, apretaba el teléfono móvil con su mano izquierda mientras salía al balcón, ahora no quiere ser interrogado por su compañero de apartamento. Está helado y lo resiente su rostro aún acalorado, está lejos de tomar la temperatura ambiente.

Recordó cuando le dijo que se iría, lo tomó mucho mejor de lo esperado. Su abuela lo necesitaba en la capital pero al llegar fue demasiado tarde, ella falleció apenas un par de días antes, cosa que lo deprimió demasiado. Ella lo había criado prácticamente desde su nacimiento y despedirse de tan pronto fue lo menos esperado, apenas acababa de graduarse. El luto correspondiente fue guardado por su persona, no obstante eso mismo -las ganas de huir lejos- lo llevaron a mandar todo al diablo e irse una semana después a la casa de sus tíos en Estados Unidos. Como buen ciclista se hizo de una beca deportiva, claro que le costó mucho adaptarse ya que no sabía inglés. Sus compañeros le ayudaron en todo mientras que él correspondía en las competencias como en Souhoku, dando buenos resultados. Nunca se sintió listo para volver. ¿Con qué cara iba a enfrentarlos? Especialmente a Imaizumi, era tan orgulloso que de seguro lo mandaría al diablo y con todo el derecho del mundo. Estar deprimido nunca fue excusa para huir así.

Con toda la voluntad del mundo se hizo de la fuerza para superarlo, incluso tuvo un par de novias aunque nunca fue lo mismo y por eso lo dejaban. Su atención se centraba en los recuerdos: las veces que terminaban pensando lo mismo, las competencias a su lado, los silenciosos besos después de las prácticas o cuando cumplió dieciséis y le sorprendió con un enorme tigre de peluche al que llamó ''Tora-chan''. Diablos… el condenado all-rounder era lindo cuando se lo proponía. Y así le dejó. Las lágrimas del pelirrojo no tardaron en impactar el suelo del balcón, vive en un tercer piso y los vecinos de al lado siguen fumando tabaco como de costumbre, lo observan llorar pero no le importa. Seguramente Imaizumi también está escuchando sus sollozos. Qué patético ha de ser…

A Shunsuke se le partió el corazón cuando escuchó lo que parecía un llanto reprimido, más que nada porque no está allá para consolarlo y decirle que no hay rencores. Realmente no iba a pedir explicaciones porque no hacen falta, lo pasado en el pasado se queda y si existe un futuro no le importaría jugar su última carta a la apuesta más grande. Total, ya lo hizo buscando conquistar ese corazón en su adolescencia, que ni él mismo sabe cómo lo logró. El ex all-rounder de Souhoku se llevó una mano a la frente, negando ante las posibilidades. Ocho años se cuentan con los dedos y se viven lentamente, pasando entre la agonía de no verse y los reproches de su propia alma.

_Nuestros suspiros resuenan en nuestros oídos_

_Incluso podría haber mentido que todo me va bien_

_Lo sé porque eres de buen corazón_

_Solo déjame escuchar tu respiración_

_Aunque sea solo por ésta noche_

_Solo déjame escucharte…_

Dos días antes de la llamada Imaizumi observó el papeleo, varios casos en el extranjero de inmigrantes japoneses con problemas de renovación. Nada difícil, viendo en la lista de nombres que solicitaban su ayuda a nombre del despacho se encontró con la casualidad, comenzó a creer en el destino. Un deportista que se acaba de graduar en la Universidad Nacional de Seattle necesita cambiar sus papeles de estudiante a residente, pero no cuenta con los suficientes gastos para regresar a la capital nipona así como darse de alta como ciudadano legal. Resolvería ese caso en menos de un mes sin poner un solo centavo… el nombre de ese joven, un ciclista de veinticinco años… Shoukichi Naruko. Entonces, cuando hubo terminado la defensa de unos defraudados llevó el expediente a casa, comenzando a trabajar.

Entonces marcó el número directo de su móvil, escuchar su voz… fue increíble. Un simple ''Hello?'', quién se imaginaría a ese idiota hablando inglés cuando en la preparatoria solía reprobar los exámenes del viejo. –''De verdad eres tú. ''

''_Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ''_

Desde entonces llevan aproximadamente diez minutos en la línea escuchando que siguen vivos, Naruko ignorando el hecho que le urgía un abogado para declararse residente oficial en Estados Unidos, Imaizumi ignorando que debe hacer su trabajo. El de cabellos alborotados llora de impotencia mientras el contrario, a kilómetros de distancia aprieta el bolígrafo con el cual hacía apuntes.

Nunca tuvo el valor de olvidarlo.

Había tanto de qué hablar. Tantos recuerdos... mas lo único que al pelirrojo le logra salir es por supuesto un susurro muy corto en japonés, porque sabe quién habla, todas las noches había soñado con ese reencuentro. Incluso en la distancia, sentía que estaba detrás suyo abrazándole de la cintura como antes de su egoísmo. Entre sollozos rompe el silencio:

–… ¿es muy tarde?...

Imaizumi abre los ojos de par en par y después de quedarse en shock sonrió al aire, suavemente. No habla de la hora en verdad ni de los años. Hablaban en clave, y eso solamente significaba una cosa…

–Nunca es tarde para ti, siempre te esperé.

_Ahora entiendo lo que significa la felicidad_

_Después de nuestra separación extraño hablar contigo_

_Somos tan parecidos en especial porque ninguno de nosotros es sincero_

_Tu suspiro resuena en mis oídos_

Porque no importa el tiempo si se hace todo por volverlo a intentar.

No hay resentimientos ni desilusiones.

–Pero… primero necesito un abogado, Sukashi… –Naruko entre el llanto soltó una pequeña risita.

Shunsuke firmó la hoja del caso inmediatamente a su nombre, él mismo se encargaría de traerlo a casa de nuevo. – ¿Y… quién crees que habla?

_Quiero verte ahora mismo_

_Aunque ya no eres mío_

_Sin embargo, a veces, quiero escuchar tu respiración_

_No sé qué hacer..._

_Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mi mejilla..._

_Me pregunto si contestarás el teléfono en mis noches de dolor._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué lección aprendieron?<em>

_Nunca dejen que Lucas escriba cuando escuche canciones corta-venas._


End file.
